


Mother's Day

by heartsflush



Series: Modern!Ghiralink Adventures [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Minion Jokes, Mom!Zelda, Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better day to celebrate a white wine-drinking, Minion jokes-making woman than Mother's Day? It's perfect, except for the part where she's not actually your mom.</p>
<p>Modern AU in which Ghirahim and Link are sarcastic little shits and Zelda is a wine mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm personally in love with wine mom!zelda and mute link

Link and Ghirahim walked briskly through the doors of Target, walking immediately towards the cards section. A quick glance at Link’s phone told them that it was 1:34; it was perfect timing, since Zelda wouldn’t be back to her apartment until 2:30. They had almost a full hour to find the perfect Mother’s Day card for her.

Zelda wasn’t actually their mother, but she acted like it; she was always checking in on them to make sure they ate something, as well as sending them Minion memes, posting cute status updates about her dog, and making wine jokes (she never drank red though, always white). They saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back at her for all of her jokes at their expense, especially the ones from the start of their relationship.

“Alright, Link, do you want something funny for her or something sentimental?” Ghirahim asked, looking at the first row of cards. 

_ “What do you think?” _ Link signed, a sarcastic expression on his face. Ghirahim nodded, immediately squatting to look at the humorous cards in the bottom section.

“Hmm, none of these particularly fit,” Ghirahim mused. “We need something that will strike with her personally.”

Link knelt down beside his partner, examining the cards as well. He lifted out a card that had a picture of a dog on it. The dog held a sign that said “Happy Mother’s Day, Mom! I wanted to take this time to tell you that I love you…”

He opened the card to see the sign saying “...and I know what W-A-L-K means.”

He let out a light chuckle and showed the card to Ghirahim, who read it quickly and laughed. “Maybe,” he said. “But look at this one.”

Ghirahim held up a booklet card. Link took it and flipped through it; it was a chronological journey through life told from a bird’s perspective. It rhymed as well, and was almost perfect, except for the part where it discussed laundry. Of all the things Zelda did for them, she refused to even touch their clothing.

Link pointed that out to Ghirahim and he sighed. “You’re right, as usual. Is there nothing that fits?”

Link let his eyes wander a little more before they fell on the perfect card. He tapped Ghirahim’s shoulder and directed his gaze to the card.

“Oh my,” he breathed. He picked it up and opened it, looking at the inside. “This is perfect.”

_ “Knew it.” _ Link smiled and picked it up.  _ “Now, are we gonna get her a bottle of wine to go with or what?” _

 

Link knocked on Zelda’s apartment door at exactly 2:45. Ghirahim held the pink bag with a bottle of pinot grigio and the card they bought. The afternoon sun drifted down from the skylight atop the stairs, and the silence weighed easily over the two.

It wasn’t Zelda who opened the door, but her roommate, Impa. She looked down at Link, then upwards toward Ghirahim (though she still had an inch over him), then back down at the bag in Ghirahim’s arms.

“Please tell me you didn’t get Zelda a Mother’s Day gift,” she said, her voice quiet but firm.

_ “We did,” _ Link signed.

Impa rolled her eyes and gestured inside. “She’s not back yet, but you can feel free to wait in here. She’s about five minutes away.”

Ghirahim thanked her and stepped inside, followed closely by Link. The two sat down on the couch by the window, facing the door eagerly. A few minutes passed and Link lay his head on Ghirahim’s shoulder idly. When he didn’t respond, Link huffed and edged himself onto Ghirahim’s lap. An eye roll from Impa didn’t stop him from leaning back so that Ghirahim’s face could be buried into his neck. He took the hint, as well as the opportunity to wrap his arms around Link’s waist and place the wine beside him.

Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of the key in the door. The door opened, revealing Zelda holding a bag of candy and her cell phone. She didn’t notice them at first, but her eyes widened when she saw them and their bag.

“Please tell me you’re not here just to do couple things,” she stated, giving them a look. Link laughed and held up the bag while Ghirahim held out the card. Zelda rolled her eyes and took the card, tearing open the envelope.

“Dear Mom,” she read aloud. “Are you guys serious?”

Ghirahim chuckled. “Keep reading.”

Zelda sighed and continued. “We know that size matters. Nobody wants a small…”

She gave them a look as she opened the card. All Ghirahim did was smile, while Link signed for her to look.

“...glass of wine!” That made her laugh, and she covered her mouth with her hand as she did. “You two are idiots.”

“Look at what we signed it with,” Ghirahim replied.

She glanced back down at the card. “Have a drink on us. Love, your favorite couple.” She glanced back at the pair and rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure my favorite couple doesn’t treat me like their mother, but whatever. Thank you two.”

Ghirahim handed her the bag.  _ “No, seriously. Have a drink,” _ Link signed.

“Like I said, you guys are idiots. I appreciate the wine, though,” Zelda replied. “Since you’re here, do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

_ “Sure,”  _ Link signed.  _ “As long as it’s not--” _

“How about  _ Despicable Me _ ?” Zelda said excitedly, already walking towards the case.

Ghirahim sighed. “I feel like we always watch that.”

“There’s no point in arguing it,” Impa interjected.

“You guys just don’t like the Minions!” Zelda stated. “They’re so cute! How can you not like them!”

_ “Because they’re overmarketed capitalist peanuts?” _ Link signed, making Ghirahim laugh.

Zelda pouted. “Whatever. I’ll have my fun without you two.”

_ “Never said we wouldn’t stay,”  _ Link stated.  _ “But if you’re making us put up with the Minions, you have to put up with our dumb couple stuff.” _

Zelda groaned, Ghirahim laughed, and Impa rolled her eyes. Ghirahim squeezed Link a little tighter and placed a kiss on his neck. “You’re insufferable, Link.”

_ “Hey, so are you,”  _ Link signed back. 

“You’re perfect for each other. We get it. Now can we please watch the movie?”


End file.
